You're my treasure
by ShadWolf12
Summary: He hid away in his destroyed home for almost 8 years. Until he met that one familiar soldier that also remembered him. But he never knew what he truly had to say to him. WARNING : YAOI (Boy x boy)


Erik Lensherr shivered in his freezing home, goosebumps flying over and covering his skin. He breathed heavily and watched the cold air from his body appear as he exhaled.

His family was gone, killed by the soldiers that roamed his country. He blamed it all on himself.

"If only my powers would have worked..." He mumbled to himself with a shiver in his voice. He blamed himself most of all, but also the Nazi soldiers.

Dr. Klaus Schmidt watched the young boy's progress. He observed Erik's power that caused him to bend the metal fence that was the entrance to the Warsaw Ghetto. He escaped with his life, but was ultimately sent to the Auschwitz concentration camp when he was captured.

He thought he would face certain death in one of the gas chambers or die from starvation, but he survived. He owed his life to one soldier who helped him, Johann Schmidt.

One rogue Nazi soldier ordered Erik to be killed by gunshot and right when he was about to be shot point-blank, Johann ordered the soldier to stop or he would be shot as well. So Erik was spared.

Erik hadn't seen Johann since the attempt, or heard anything good about him. The only rumour he heard about him was his rise to power alongside the Chancellor where he became the ruthless Red Skull.

Erik, now 20, sighed at the painful memories and coughed heavily from the illness he had acquired. He stood up with a noticeable limp and walked to the window of his destroyed home. The streets were barred with no civilian in sight. A good quarter of the houses in his neighborhood were bombed or destroyed in the soldier's attempts to stop the raids of the Ally attacks.

He believed the ghost battlefield would help his hiding attempts from the soldiers. But one lone soldier managed to find his way to Erik.

Erik heard footsteps on the sidewalk that led to his house. He looked down and located a well-dressed man knocking on his door. He automatically recognized the uniform and the man's odd head. He huffed and stomped and his foot in annoyance.

"You're not fooling anyone, Schmidt!" Erik called out from the window. The man looked up and smirked at him. "What do you want, 'Red Skull'?" Johann laughed to himself and entered the house without a word.

"Just a little talk, that is all." Johann called out to Erik from the first floor. Erik rolled his eyes and walked in strides around his room. Though he was a bit happy that Johann had visited him once more. But the alias he had created was not one of Erik's desires.

Johann knocked at the wall of Erik's room once and then entered. He walked with a formal personality as he traveled around his room.

"What are you doing here now?" Erik asked with a scowl. The red mask that Johann wore was unsettling. "I thought we already had our business together back at the camp." Johann frowned slightly at Erik referring back to the camp and scratched at his uniform. He pulled off the skull mask and threw it to the side of the room.

"You still remember that now, do you?" Johann asked with a frown. He hoped Erik would have forgotten and thought of him differently.

"Oh yes, I would of definitely forgotten having my family taken away from me and being brought to almost certain death at the camp." Erik rolled his eyes and turned away from Johann. "Come back when you have forgotten what you are doing as one of those soldiers. And when you realize what you are doing is good for no one."

Johann sighed and tapped the ground with his boot-clad foot. He looked down at his uniform and began to pick at it nervously.

"Now, Magnus..." Johann started off.

"I told you not to call me that again." Erik blurted out with his back still turned.

Johann sighed and started off once more.

"Now, Erik..." He watched Erik turn his shoulders and his head to look at him. "You know I'm not like them at all."

"Then why did you join them?" Erik asked when he fully turned around. "Why did you go along with it? If you are so sure you are not like them, Why are you still one of them?"

"You did not let me finish." Johann said with a heavy tone. Erik crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows to signal him to finish.

"I left the party, Erik." Johann finished. "I did it a couple nights ago. They almost murdered me as well on my way over here." Erik's face softened and he moved a bit closer to him.

"It's not easy leaving your commitment." He continued. "You leave  
your promise and it haunts you forever."

"How is murdering people and following a dictator a good promise?" Erik asked sincerely.

"It is not like that, Ma- Erik." Johann stammered. Erik scowled at his choice of addresses.

"It seems just like that to me." Erik said. "Now tell me, Why did you not let him kill me? Why did you stop only me from being killed?"

"That is not important." Johann stammered again. Erik raised an eyebrow and began to process thoughts. His kindness towards him, the constant addressing, the way he talks to him, It all made sense.

"You..." Erik began while he was processing his thoughts. "You like me." Johann did not respond, He only blinked and looked down at his boots.

"But it's been almost 8 years, Schmidt." He said calmly. "It's obvious that was only a phase you were going through."

"Or maybe you are wrong." Johann mumbled. He was 20 when he met Erik which meant he was now almost 28.

Erik looked at him with wide eyes and began stammering.

"Oh...uh..." Erik mumbled. "It's you so I'm guessing you're lying, hm?" Johann looked at him with solid eyes and licked at his lips nervously.

Erik sighed and covered his face with his hands. He had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry, Erik." Johann apologized. "I will just show myself out. No need to remember this conversation." He began to walk over to the stairs that would lead him downstairs until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I never said no, Johann." Erik said soothingly. "I thought the silence would be enough of an answer for you."

"I believed the answer was unknown, Magnus." Erik rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. "I've gotten that answer too many times, you know that right?"

"Actually no, I didn't." Erik laughed as well as Johann. "But you won't have to worry about that anymore if I'm your true one." Johann looked at him suddenly and smiled.

"It's kind of hard to keep a relationship when you're being hunted down by a lunatic science experiment known as Steve Rogers, or Captain America by the rest." Johann said with a smirk.

"He doesn't sound like my type." Erik laughed and took Johann's hand. They both sat down with their backs to the wall. "I prefer my men more settling. More quiet and in their own ways." He winked at Johann and he looked away with a blush.

"How about more loving?" Johann asked. "Maybe seducing as well?" Erik blushed and tapped his fingers nervously.

"Probably..." Erik said. "Since it's you and I know that is true." Johann smiled and looked at him lovingly.

Erik looked back and ran his hand on Johann's shoulder. He hunched closer to him and put his remaining hand on Johann's cheek.

"I see you're ready so I have nothing to worry." Johann said before taking Erik's head in his hands gently and kissing him on the lips.

Erik was still taken by surprise but he did not let go. He moved closer and ran his hand over Johann's cheek and neck.

Johann's face became covered in a blush and he decided to pull away.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked. "Ah...You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Johann said while Erik laughed. "I'm new to this, you know?"

"I can see." Erik said and Johann rolled his eyes. He layed his head on Johann's shoulder-blade and ran his fingers over his uniform.

"So..." Erik stammered. "Are you still looking for that treasure you were talking about? The Cosmic Cube I presume?"

"Well..." Johann started. "I have no need for it anymore. I have already found my life-long treasure. You."

A.N. - Cheesy ending! :D Oh well, This was on my mind so I decided to write it out.

I have no words for the couple, I just really like it xD Though I believe it would never happen, I think the couple is really cute :3

YAY FOR SHY CUTIE-PIE JOHANN SCHMIDT! :D I love him so much x3


End file.
